She's the Man
| music = Nathan Wang | cinematography = Greg Gardiner | editing = Michael Jablow | studio =Lakeshore Entertainment | distributor = DreamWorks Pictures | release = March 17, 2006 | time = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $57.2 million }} She's the Man is a 2006 American romantic sport-comedy film directed by Andy Fickman, inspired by William Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night. The film stars Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, and Vinnie Jones. The film centers on teenager Viola Hastings who enters her brother's school in his place, pretending to be a boy, in order to play with the boys' soccer team after her team gets cut. Plot Viola Hastings (Amanda Bynes) is a teenage girl who plays for Cornwall high school's soccer team until it gets cut. Meanwhile, her twin brother, Sebastian (James Kirk), is supposed to enroll in Illyria, an elite boarding school, but he secretly goes to London with his fledgling band instead. Viola agrees to cover for him and decides to pass herself off as Sebastian, in hopes of joining their boys' team and beating Cornwall to prove their coach and her cocky ex-boyfriend, Justin (Robert Hoffman), wrong. With the help of her stylist friend, Paul (Jonathan Sadowski), she is transformed into "Sebastian" and attends Illyria in his place. While moving in, she meets her roommate, Duke Orsino (Channing Tatum), an attractive soccer player and Illyria's team captain. During tryouts, Viola fails to impress Coach Dinklage (Vinnie Jones) and is assigned to second string, much to her dismay. Her teammates, including Duke, initially dislike "Sebastian" due to his awkward and strange behavior. However, with help from Paul once again, they begin to accept him into their social circle. "Sebastian" then gets the popular and pretty Olivia (Laura Ramsey) as his lab partner, which frustrates Duke, as he has feelings for her. "Sebastian" agrees to put in a good word for Duke if he promises to train him to be a better soccer player. Coach Dinklage eventually notices "Sebastian's" effort and improvement, thus promoting him to first string. At the Junior League carnival, where her mother has made her volunteer, Viola works a shift at the kissing booth and shares a kiss with Duke. Duke expresses to "Sebastian" that he might move on from Olivia as he is starting to like Viola now. Viola is delighted as she secretly feels the same way. Olivia who now has a crush on "Sebastian", asks Duke out on a date in hopes that it will make "Sebastian" jealous. Viola, who is unaware of Olivia's true intentions, is enraged instead because Duke has now abandoned his interest in Viola. When Viola finds out the truth, she encourages Olivia to tell Sebastian directly about her feelings. The situation becomes even more complicated when the real Sebastian returns from London a day early, unbeknownst to Viola. As soon as he arrives at Illyria, Olivia confesses her feelings and kisses him. Duke, seeing this, believes his roommate has betrayed him. When "Sebastian" returns to their room, the two have an argument and Duke kicks him out. Viola oversleeps and misses the first half of the game, while the real Sebastian is mistaken for "Sebastian" and winds up poorly playing his sister's game instead. At half-time, Viola explains the situation to Sebastian and they switch places again. Duke, still furious at "Sebastian", refuses to cooperate with him on the field. Determined to makes amends with Duke, "Sebastian" explains that he is actually Viola. Illyria wins the game when Viola scores a goal, finally humiliating Justin and the rest of the Cornwall boys. Everyone at Illyria celebrates their victory over Cornwall, except for Duke who is hurt about Viola's deception. She invites Duke to her debutante ball, but he doesn't respond to her invitation. At the ball, Viola is skeptical that Duke will show up, but he eventually does just in time to escort her on stage, where they share a kiss. At the end of the film, Viola and Duke are shown happily playing on Illyria's soccer team together. Cast * Amanda Bynes as Viola Hastings * Channing Tatum as Duke Orsino * Laura Ramsey as Olivia Lennox * Robert Hoffman as Justin Drayton * Alex Breckenridge as Monique Valentine * Brandon Jay McLaren as Toby * Clifton Murray as Andrew * James Kirk as Sebastian Hastings * David Cross as Principal Horatio Gold * Vinnie Jones as Coach Dinklage * Emily Perkins as Eunice Bates * John Pyper-Ferguson as Roger * Julie Hagerty as Daphne * Lynda Boyd as Cheryl * Jonathan Sadowski as Paul Antonio * Amanda Crew as Kia * Jessica Lucas as Yvonne * James Snyder as Malcolm Festes * Robert Torti as Coach Pistonek * Mark Acheson as Groundskeeper Reception Box office The film opened at #4 at the North American box office making $10.7 million USD in its opening weekend. Its budget was approximately $20,000,000. She's the Man grossed a total of $33.7 million domestically with a total gross of $57.2 million worldwide. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave She's the Man a rating of 43%, indicating generally negative reviews, based on 109 critiques. The critical consensus reads, "Shakespeare's wit gets lost in translation with She's the Man's broad slapstick, predictable jokes, and unconvincing plotline." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 reviews from film critics, the film has a rating score of 55 out of 100 based on 28 reviews. Despite the harsh reviews, the film has gone on to become a cult classic. See also *''Hana-Kimi'' *''Dil Bole Hadippa!, a Bollywood adaptation of the same story. *Just One of the Guys'' References External links * * * * * Category:2006 films Category:Movies Category:2000s films